


Escape

by captainamergirl



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, First Love, Love Story, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: 16-year-old Wyatt Fuller ditches school to spend the day with his new girlfriend. {Wyatt/OC}
Relationships: Wyatt Fuller/Original Character





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before there was a Wyatt/Flo/old high school love popping up story on the show. So this isn't inspired by that. Also, I want to think Dana (as played by Natalie Hall) would be a whole lot cooler than Flo lol

**Escape**  
  
“We’re so gonna get detention for this,” Wyatt said, locking his hand around a rock jutting out of the mountainside. With a grunt, he swung himself up onto the boulder and planted his feet as firmly as he could on the craggy surface. The bottom of the canyon seemed miles and miles away. He reminded himself not to look down.  
  
“Hmm, I didn’t take you for a pansy,” Dana said, flashing him a brilliant smile that easily rivaled the high noon sun. She crooked her pinky finger at him. “Now come on. We’re not there yet.”  
  
“I’m not a pansy,” Wyatt said, puffing out his chest. “Wait. Did you say we’re not there yet?” He squeaked out. Dana smirked knowingly at him. “Okay, that did sound a tad bit pansy-like.”  
  
He chuckled in time with Dana as she grabbed his hand and tugged him forward. Higher and higher they went. He didn’t know if they would ever reach the top. He didn’t think he would make it anyway. His lungs burned and every muscle in his body protested. But he wasn’t giving up. Not when he had a pretty girl to impress. And Dana Grant was the prettiest girl he’d ever met with those long, golden locks of hair and big blue eyes he could very easily drown in. He couldn’t imagine ever wanting anyone else - ever.  
  
Not only was Dana model gorgeous, but she also kept him on his toes. He never knew what to expect from her minute to minute. One day, they were ditching school to scale the mountainside; the next, they would be crossing the border into Mexico for a night of dancing and drinking. She was completely unpredictable and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
Wyatt was huffing and puffing, drenched in sweat, and weak-limbed by the time Dana came to a stop. “We’re here!” She announced, dropping his hand and throwing her slender arms out in a dizzy circle. Wyatt instinctively grabbed for her, worried that she would teeter over the side of the mountain, but she danced away from him with a laugh. “You don’t need to save me, Wyatt. I’m not like other girls.”  
  
“You can say that again,” he said with a laugh of his own. He turned out to look out at the landscape. From where they stood, he could see the whole city stretching out before them. He turned to look at Dana, noting the way the bright sun played on the golden highlights in her hair.  
  
“Great view, huh?” Dana said.  
  
“You have no idea,” Wyatt said with a smirk.  
  
She rolled her eyes. “I meant the canyon…”  
  
“Yeah, me too,” he lied. They both knew the view of the skyscrapers wasn’t what drew his attention.  
  
“I have to say, Fuller, I’m impressed you made it this far,” Dana said as she moved to stand at the edge of the cliff. He instinctively wanted to pull her back, but this time, he resisted the impulse to try to save her from herself. She hated when he did that.  
  
“Hey, I’m no pansy,” Wyatt said with a chuckle.  
  
“Good, because I don’t hang around with spineless losers.” She swung back to face him. “Anyway, since you did make it this far, I say you deserve a reward.”  
  
Wyatt instinctively wet his dry lips with his tongue. “Hmm, a reward. I like the sound of that.” He closed his eyes as he heard her approaching, her tiny feet crackling over fallen leaves and branches. She was going to kiss him and he couldn’t wait. Kissing her … It was all he’d been dreaming about since he met her three months ago when he transferred into her Spanish class. He still didn’t know a lick of the language but he loved the class because of her. Hell, he might love her period, and he’d never even kissed her. Not until now…  
  
“Hey, open your eyes,” Dana said, giving him a light shove in the chest. His eyes popped open and he tried not to grimace as he saw she was holding up two water bottles. So she wasn’t planning to kiss him after all. Damn.  
  
“Your reward,” she said, tossing him a bottle which he caught just before it hit the ground.  
  
“Where were you hiding those?” Wyatt asked as he cracked the lid on his bottle. “And why did you wait all of this time to give me one?”  
  
“My coat pocket … And I wanted you to really appreciate it,” Dana said. She opened her own bottle and took a swig as he watched her. Damn those lips moving against the mouth of the bottle… What he wouldn’t give if…  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and took a long drink of his own water, downing all of it in about two-point-three seconds. He stuffed the empty, crumpled up bottle into the pocket of his baggy Chino shorts.  
  
“Now what?” He asked. “What other surprises do you have in store? Is the whole school marching band going to jump out from behind those trees and play us a song while a three-horned goat dances a jig?”  
  
“You’re so weird." Dana cackled. "Was I supposed to be entertaining you?”  
  
“You always do,” Wyatt said. “You’re always working some angle.”  
  
“I _resemble_ that,” she said. “But no, I have nothing so extreme planned. This - this view… I wanted to show it to you … That was my plan. For you to look... beyond yourself.”  
  
Wyatt came to stand beside her, bumping her shoulder with his. “That was deep, Grant.”  
  
“Yep, that’s me. Deep as this canyon.”  
  
“You are,” Wyatt said seriously. “You just seem … I don’t know… It’s just like, everything you do is so meaningful. You do everything with your whole heart.”  
  
She bumped her shoulder against his. “Hey, don’t you know? I don’t have a heart.”  
  
“I don’t know who told you that… But they were obviously dumb as hell.”  
  
Dana turned to look at him, gazing up at him with those perfect blue eyes. “You shouldn’t say stuff like that…”  
  
“Why? It’s true. You have more heart … and soul… Than anyone I’ve ever met.”  
  
“Wyatt…”  
  
Looking the way she did, at that moment - so vulnerable, so beautiful… All he wanted to do was kiss her. He couldn’t imagine going another second without doing so.  
  
He reached out to brush a soft, errant lock of hair from her face. She stared up at him as he hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans and tugged her close. Then he kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had. He had kissed exactly two girls before her but those girls had meant little to him in comparison to Dana Grant. No one would ever compare to Dana Grant.  
  
Her lips were impossibly soft and they tasted like the cherry Chapstick he had seen her dab on earlier. She was perfect. She would hate it if he told her that, but to him, she was. She leaned into him as he continued to kiss her. His hands slid up her side to trace the curve of her warm cheek.  
  
Pulling apart only when oxygen exchange became dire, Wyatt and Dana just stared at each other for the longest moment. Then she punched him lightly in the arm. “Hey,” he protested with a grin. “What was that for?”  
  
“For waiting so long,” she said. Her eyes sparkled. “I was starting to think -” she scuffed her tennis shoes in the dirt - “Well, nevermind.”  
  
“What? You actually thought I wasn’t into you?” Wyatt asked. “Well, you’re crazy.”  
  
“Hey.” It was her turn to protest. She shrugged. “But I’ve been called worse.”  
  
He moved to rest his hands on her slender shoulders, giving them each a gentle squeeze. “All I’ve wanted to do since the day we met was kiss you. I just didn’t want to push you, you know. In case you weren’t ready.”  
  
He thought he saw tears in her eyes before she quickly turned away. “You’re not like other guys, Wyatt.”  
  
“Is that a bad thing?” He asked.  
  
She shook her head. “Nah. It’s a …. Good thing.” She reached for his hand and they moved to stand at the cliff’s edge, watching the sun together for the longest time, saying nothing. They didn’t need to.  
  
When they finally started the trek back towards town hours later, Wyatt actually thanked her. She looked at him strangely. "What are you thanking me for?” She asked.  
  
“For breaking me out of school… For showing me there’s more to life than that stuff … I had fun.”  
  
“Me too,” she said quietly. “But we are so getting detention.”  
  
“I know. But it’s okay.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. Because the way I figure it, we’ll be stuck together in the same room for hours.”


End file.
